A Scorpions Rose
by ninjapiratewitch
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius but does he hate her? RW/SM read and reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

_A young girl with flaming red curling hair sat in a compartment with her cousin, a boy with green eyes and jet black hair._

"_Rose stop fidgeting" the boy whined "you're making me wanna puke"_

"_Shut up Al" Rose muttered but she stopped fidgeting all the same._

_Suddenly the compartment door slid open, causing the girl to jump._

"_ROSE!!!"_

"_Umm can I sit here, everywhere else is full" a small blond boy with icy silver eyes stood sheepishly in the door way._

"'_course you can" the girl smiled and the boy gave a grateful smile in return and slid into the compartment._

_They sat in an awkward silence until Al, who had been scrutinising the blond boy blurted out, "You're that Malfoy kid aren't you, the one who's whole family are all death eaters"_

"_Al!" Rose hit him_

"_Yeah," the boy sighed, that was why he couldn't get anywhere to sit, no-one wanted to sit with a Malfoy._

"_So I guess you'll be in Slytherin" Al pulled a disgusted face, and then cowered at the death glare Rose sent him._

"'_Spose" the boy agreed grimly" though I'd rather be in another house instead"_

"_Like Gryffindor" It was clear which was Al favourite house__"__You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart__" he quoted proudly_

"_jeez Al, learning the hats words, you've just set a record for sadness" the Rose grinned playfully,"I'm Rose Weasley by the way" she said to the blond boy," and this is my cousin, Albus Potter"_

_The boys' eyes widened slightly at the mention of those two famous names,"Scorpius Malfoy" he muttered, not at all proud of the surname he was dumped with._

"_Thought so" Rose nodded," My father mentioned you on the platform"_

"_My dad mentioned you too" the boy said _

"_Did he say to beat us up at every chance, beat us at every test, and make our lives miserable" Albus said heatedly._

"_ALBUS POTTER HOW DARE YOU" Rose shrieked at her cousin, causing him to again cower from the temper she obviously got from her mother._

"_Sorry" he mumbled_

"_Actually what he said was that your parents are good people and I'd better treat them with respect" Scorpius mumbled, causing Al to redden, "He said they deserved a happy time, after what they'd been through and I shouldn't be the one to make them miserable."_

"_Sorry" Albus repeated, blushing furiously._

"_Its okay" Scorpius shrugged "you have a right to jump to conclusions, you're not the first" he added, thinking of a certain other boy who had. _

_Unfortunately, that certain boy chose to enter the compartment. James Potter stepped proudly into the compartment, "Hello my fellow Gryffindors" he grinned pulling his two relatives into a hug._

"_We're not in Gryffindor yet" Rose pulled out of the hug glaring daggers at her arrogant elder cousin. _

"_But you will be" James turned to leave but seeing the little blond Malfoy he had tormented earlier stopped him in his tracks._

"_Why are you sitting here?" he spat._

"'_cause Rose said I could" Scorpius said defiantly._

_James whipped round to face Rose; "Is this true?" his voice remained controlled though his eyes flashed dangerously._

"_Yes" her eyes flashed in the same way._

"_You allowed a Slytherin to sit with you!" he growled, anybody else would have run at his murderous face but Rose remained calm._

"_Yes" she repeated "and can I remind you that he is not a Slytherin, and has even expressed a desire not to be, isn't that right Al?"_

"_Yeah" he muttered, avoiding his brothers eyes._

"_Fine" James turned away "have it your way, you'll see I'm right in the end." And he sauntered out of the compartment._

"_He let you off way to easily there Rose" Albus shook his head "you'll be pranked, be sure of it."_

"_Pranked?" _

"_James and his chumps call themselves the 'The New Marauders'" Rose rolled her eyes, answering Scorpius question, "They pull pranks at every chance, especially on those who annoyed them and Slytherins"_

"_Oh" Scorpius sighed "like tripping you up with the tripping hex, and causing you to spill all your stuff everywhere"_

"_He did that?" Rose hissed menacingly "he is sooo dead"_

"_Anything from the trolley?" _

"_FOOD!!" Albus crowed joyfully._

"_Malfoy, Scorpius" McGonagall called. Rose waited anxiously as her new friend made his way up to the stool, she didn't even notice the hall had gone quiet at the sound of his name._

_The hat dropped on to his head….._

"_SLYTHERIN!!" The hat bellowed. _

_Cheers erupted from the far side of the hall whilst Gryffindor booed; _they are sooo dead_ Rose thought angrily._

_The sorting progressed, Albus going to Gryffindor, and being bundled on by his massive family. Then finally…_

"_Rose Weasley"_

_She waltzed up to the platform._

"_GRYFFINDOR" _

_Of course…._

_SCREECH_

A girl with flaming red hair jumped as an owl hooted at her impatiently outside her window. It was almost five years since that day and a lot of things had happened between her and that silver eyed boy…

_It was still their first year, they were sitting by the lake, Rose and Scorpius laughing at something Al had said._

"_Its not that funny" he complained "I'm being serious here"_

"_Serious?" a voice said from behind us "my little brother? Being serious, that'll only happen when he hangs out with a dirty Slytherin, oh yeah he is...silly me I forgot"_

"_Go away James" Rose sighed._

"_How do you bare the stench?" James held his nose, "what did you do Malfoy? Use the imperious curse like your filthy father would?"_

_Scorpius stood up, punched James, and walked off._

From then on he refused to talk to them, never looked at them, for the whole year, and when he came back he was a Slytherin, cold, cruel, cunning and clever. And his main victim – her.

Tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

TAP TAP TAP.

Tap tap tap _SCREECH._

She jumped. Then remembered the owl.

"I'm comin'" she sighed, opening the window.

She opened the annual Hogwarts letter with a bit more apprehension than usual, did she get it?

_Miss Rose Weasley,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been given the position of Gryffindor Prefect at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry…._

A shiningred and gold badge tumbled out of the envelope emblazoned with the word _Prefect_

"MUM" She squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good luck" my mother gushed "my little Rosie, a prefect!"

"Mum" I rolled my eyes "you were a prefect too, it's not_ that_ big."

"Have a good time" my father said gruffly "I'm real proud of you Rose"

"Thanks dad" I pecked him on the cheek, gave my mum a fleeting hug, and skipped onto the Hogwarts Express.

"ROSE, come sit with us" Alice Longbottom, one of my best friends, tugged at my sleeve.

"I can't" I sighed "I've got to go to the prefects' carriage for the meeting"

"Fine" she tossed her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder "promise to come see us at some point though"

"I promise"

She beamed at me, and then swept off to join our friends.

I sighed and then made my way to the prefects' compartment.

"Rose Weasley will patrol with Scorpius Malfoy" WHAT? I looked around the compartment to see a blond haired boy with a similar expression on his face that I had, horror. How on earth did he get to be a prefect? And why on earth was I paired with him?

"Your pairings are fixed for the whole year," the head girl, my cousin Victoire, continued, oblivious to the fact I was now burning in hell, "that's all I've got to say, now, off to patrol"

I stormed out of the compartment not even waiting for my 'patrol buddy'.

"Weasley!"

I spun round angrily "What?"

Scorpius shrugged "I was under the impression we are meant to patrol in pairs."

GRRRRRRRR

"Fine but you go in front" I was not having him perve on me!

"Sure thing red" he swept past, knocking me into the wall.

"MALFOY!"

"Yes red?"

"Ummmm" his calmness caught me off guard.

"You hold onto that thought" he smirked, making my blood boil, then he walked off.

"Wait!" Blimey he walked fast.

He turned round, and smirked wider at the sight of me running to catch up, "Sorry Weasley" he laughed, "I forgot you have abnormally short legs"

"I do not!" I huffed "You have abnormally long ones!"

"Whatever you say" he continued walking "Shorty"

I growled.

As we walked down the Hogwarts express I found myself looking at him. His white–blond hair was long-ish and sort of shaggy, he had a well toned body, probably because of his quidditch playing – he was seeker for Slytherin. I could actually see why so many girls fawned over him. Still caught up in my day dream, I walked into him.

"You like what you see Weasley?" he grinned as I looked past him, blushing furiously.

"No"

"What? Surely I can't disappoint the almighty Rose Weasley?"

"WHAT IS THAT BOG DOING THERE!!!!!" I screeched looking at one of my uncles' trademark portable bogs.

"Ah, yes. I was going to ask you about that"

"JAMES!!!"

"Bloody hell Weasley!" he covered his ears.

"Yes my dearest cousin" James' familiar arrogant drawl came from behind me.

"Are you responsible for that bog behind me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would you say that?" he opened his eyes wide.

"Was it you?" I asked again.

"Maybe" he grinned mischievously.

"James" I sighed "you know Uncle Georges stuff is illegal at school"

"Rose" he mimicked me "you know you're a terrible know it all and teachers pet"

"JAMES!" I screeched, making Scorpius snigger.

"What are you doing with him?" James snarled.

"Our dear cousin Victoire has had a funny turn" I explained "obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have put me with him"

"_She_ put you with him?" James asked "Bloody hell, what is wrong with her"

"_She_ has nothing wrong with her" a trilling voice made James whirl round.

"Victoire!" He smiled a big cheesy smile at the silver haired girl, "what a lovely surprise!"

"Shove off James" she pushed him and he collided with me, and I fell over, right into the handily placed bog.

"Rose, come on" Kate Thomas, another of my best mates urged "you can't stay in here forever"

"Yes I can" I snapped back, we had arrived at the station, but I was not leaving after being humiliated by all the Slytherins

"Everyone will have forgotten by now" Alice reassured me "and you're all clean now"

"That doesn't change anything!" I moaned "Everyone saw me fall into that swamp!"

"Not everyone" Alice must have thought this was reassuring.

"Great" I grimaced, "but everyone who did were Slytherins who James bogged."

"Rose just come" Kate sighed, "If not there will be no carriages left, and then we'll have to walk, then everyone will laugh at you more"

"Damn it Kate" I grumbled, "You know me too well"

"No she doesn't" Alice grinned, "She just doesn't want to miss a certain Mr. Creevey"

"Wait!" I gasped "you two are going out!"

Kate blushed and nodded, she'd had a mega-crush on Colin Creevey since our third year, but hadn't had the guts to ask him out, to be honest, I couldn't see what was so great about him - he was ultra geeky.

"That's great" I plastered my face with a big grin, "now, shall we go"

"Finally" Alice rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up Rosie?" Kate slid into the empty armchair next to me "you're real grouchy today"

"Patrol" I grumbled, they were as bad as I thought they would be - very bad. Usually I get used to people teasing me but Malfoy really got under my skin.

"Oh" Kate didn't sound concerned at all, "is he really that bad?"

"Yes" bad, bad, bad!

"Poor you" she said lightly, not really listening," I would chat, but Colin's waiting for me, love you" she skipped away to meet her boyfriend, whom she spent basically all her time with.

I sighed, life was so simple for her, then I noticed the time and groaned, time for patrol.

"Cat got your tongue Carrot?"

My blood boiled at the newest nickname he had created to humiliate me.

"Don't know what it would want with it though" he continued, "It's not a very nice tongue."

"Shut it Malfoy" I growled.

"See" I could hear the smirk in his voice, "it's very rude to me"

I snapped, "What is it with you Malfoy?" I hissed "You constantly humiliate me, tease me and make me feel like nothing but a plaything for your mockery, why? There is no point is there? Don't speak to me ever again unless you come up with answer."

I ran away from him, not waiting for him to mock me anymore.

"Weasley wait!" I kept running.

"Rose, please" I tripped and landed flat on my face, since when had I been Rose?????

I scrambled to my feet, wondering what the hell was going on, why on earth was he calling me Rose? I spun round, opening my mouth to say something only to find him a few inches away.

"Malf-"I began but he closed the distance between us with one step and his lips crashed down on mine.

I gasped and he used that momentary chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, half of me was actually enjoying the kiss but the sane part wasn't having it.

I pulled away, looked at him, slapped him and ran away from him, my cheeks burning because we both knew that I hadn't pulled away from that kiss soon enough.

I flopped down on my bed, exhausted because I hadn't stopped running from the moment I had pulled away, hoping I would fall asleep and wake up and it would all be a dream, a nightmare, but as I lay there looking at the ceiling I knew sleep would evade me that night.

**A/N Sorry about the delay, I was kinda busy doing stuff lol R&R please, you know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K came up with.**

In the weeks that followed that – that night I avoided Scorpius Malfoy like the plague, well as best as I could, because he followed me like a lost puppy. I stopped going to patrols, something the old Rose Weasley would have thought impossible, but now it seemed I was doomed to avoid anything Malfoy related, even if it meant dying in a cold dark cave somewhere in Norway.

My friends didn't really notice, I always avoided Malfoy, and going to the library instead of patrol ensured I didn't have to face the Spanish inquisition about why I wasn't going to it – something that was bound to happen if they found out.

Unfortunately, my dearest cousin Victoire, being head girl and all, made it her duty to notice, I was taking the long route back to the common room after dinner when she cornered me.

"Rose" she looked at me seriously.

"Uh huh" I squeaked, knowing what was coming but hoping against it all the same.

"You haven't been turning up for patrols and because you are my cousin I gave you some extra time to show up but this is beyond excusable, if you don't turn up tonight then I will have to remove you from your position as prefect, understand?"

"Yes" I muttered miserably, now I was going to have to face him, after all the time I spent avoiding him.

"Great!" Victoire was all smiles and happiness as she walked off, oblivious to the fact she had just ruined my life once again.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I dragged my feet as I walked down the hall in silence; he was behind me.

"Rose" he sighed and I turned round.

"Malfoy" I acknowledged him.

"No" he sighed again "it's Scorpius"

"Well I'm still rooting for Malfoy" I snapped.

"Fine" he snapped back.

I started walking again, not thinking about the thing he was going to force me into talking about.

"Rose?" his voice was hesitant, but I kept walking.

"Rose!" he called "please!"

"Since when did the almighty Scorpius use manners?" I spun round.

"I see the Malfoy flags have disappeared" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, um, well" I hadn't realised that I had called him by his first name, he smirked, "what do you want?" I said bluntly.

"Yeah" he was suddenly uncomfortable, 'uh, listen I want to talk about the other night…'

'Oh.' I turned a bright scarlet, 'Malfoy I don't want to-'

'Well you're gonna have to 'cause otherwise you're gonna lose your prefect badge, and I know you well enough to know that it is way to precious to you.' He snapped.

'All right then.' I sighed and lent against the wall in defeat, 'Fire away.'

He stood awkwardly in front of me, 'I kinda need to tell you something, that, well, if I don't, I'll never be able too.'

'And that is…?'

'I kinda really like you.' He blurted out all in one go.

I felt the blush leave my cheeks as I turned as white as a ghost.

'Here's the place you say something.' He said after a few minutes.

'I'm gonna have to think about this.' I mumbled.

He nodded, expecting that answer, 'You can go, I'll cover for you.'

I nodded as a silent thanks and left, leaving him in the corridor to finish the patrol all on his own.

Not that I felt bad or anything.

Not at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

We set up a routine, I went to patrol one night, Scorpius the next, he made sure that I never had to be with him, probably because he didn't want to pressure me into saying yes.

Not that I was going to.

Not at all.

It was all going well until Victoria seemed to work out what was going on, and she cornered Scorpius and me and screamed at us to sort it out, so we had no way of escaping it, we were going to have to patrol together.

Oh sweet Merlin.

The end of the world was here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Actually it wasn't that bad. We didn't talk. At all. It wasn't bad at all, he didn't say a word, nor did I, not a word about the whole incident, nor about what he said.

Not that I minded.

I didn't.

Before I knew it, the Christmas holidays had arrived and I was home, with a Burrow packed full of Weasly's and Potters, no-one who would snog me without warning and then confess their feelings for me.

It was gonna be heaven.

It really was.

I didn't like it.

I didn't.

**I am SO sorry about the delay! I had a complete block on what to write but it's all sorted, I should be able to update soon!**

**R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!!!!! I am sooooo sorry, but things caught up with me. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't managed to steal the copyright stuff for Harry Potter, but do not fear! I have formulated a new master plan... **

Christmas with the Weasley's was never, and never will be peaceful. Even the morning, when it should be a lovely opportunity for a lie-in, I woke up to the lovely music that was my brother.

'ROSE WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! ROSE! ROSE!'

'Shut up Hugo! Some people are trying to sleep.' I groaned, pulling a pillow over my ears.

'And that isn't you.' He pulled the pillow off my head and chucked into a corner of my room.

Sometimes I wish he would die.

'Come on Rose' he whined, 'Mum said I can't open any presents until you get up!'

'Give me two minutes.' I sat up as he leapt off me and ran downstairs, shouting at mum to get the presents ready.

I got downstairs in 10 minutes and, after getting shouted at by a hyper Hugo for being late, we started opening the presents.

I got the usual merchandise from Uncle George, and sweets from my friends, parchment and stationary from my mum, cheap stuff from the cousins, and all the other Christmassy things from the rest of family, and finally a little heavy package hidden behind the tree, I opened the little tag on the top of it.

_To Rose_

_Merry Christmas_

_S.M_

'Open it! Open it Rose!' Hugo shouted down my, 'What are you waiting for? Open it!'

'I'll be back in a minute' I stood up and took the little present back to my room.

I opened the paper with shaking hands, and there was a box, wrapped up in more paper, and an envelope, with a letter inside.

_Rose,_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this, I saw this in a jewellers and I thought of you. I know you're probably laughing at me, you haven't given me an answer yet, and I'm starting to think that you never will._

_You might be thinking that you haven't got me a present, I don't mind, but if you think you ought to, you can give me one thing._

_An answer._

_Even if you say no, it'll stop this waiting game._

_As I said before, you probably won't read this, or open the present, but I hope you do, even if you hate me._

_Yours truly,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I slowly folded the paper and put it back in the envelope and turned to the present.

The wrapping paper fell away to reveal a black box, I opened the box and heard a gasp from my mother, who had been watching me from the doorway.

'Sweetie that's beautiful.' She cooed at the silver necklace I now held in my hands, with a pendant, an emerald embedded in a silver heart.

'Yeah' I smiled at the necklace, and put it round my neck, tucking the precious gem away.

'Who is it from?' Mum asked, coming into the room.

'A friend.' I said simply, hiding the envelope.

'Rose, be serious, none of your friends would buy you that' Mum rolled her eyes, 'Who was it from?'

'Sarah McLaggen!' I made up hurriedly, 'you know that their families rich, with her dad being who he is.'

This was enough to keep her satisfied; Cormac McLaggen was famous for his 'quidditch skills' as dad scoffed, Cormack hadn't been a particular friend of his, and now that he was a world class quidditch player never improved his opinion of him.

'Very well then,' I knew she hadn't completely bought it, 'We should be going, we have to get to the Burrow by lunch or Grandma Weasley will have a fit.'

I laughed at that, fingering the necklace as we left my room, and went by floo to the crowded Burrow.

***

Christmas dinner was the same, there wasn't enough room inside for our massive family, so the adults had to spend extra time ensuring that the marquee wasn't going to collapse like it had done before, and that there were warming charms in place so none of us would die of frostbite in the snow.

Talking of the horrible white stuff, after we had all filled our stomachs to the brim with Granny Weasleys delicious food, my charming relations somehow managed the impossible, and got me into a snowball fight.

The snowball fight was the perfect scene of my nightmares, we all got sopping wet, I was frozen to the very core, and very disgruntled when we all trudged in and the adults refused to dry us off for a good half an hour, when a slightly tipsy Harry gave into my persistent whining.

After that, nothing else happened except the adults cracked open the wonderful invention of alcohol and didn't even bother to stop the kids from digging in.

When it was 11:30 and anyone who wasn't my mother or me was drunk or slightly tipsy, mum finally listened to my pleas to go home.

I ran to the stairs, mum had been building up to asking me all night, but I didn't want to answer, I didn't want to hear my own answer.

I just wanted to see him.

The truth sounded so typical.

I liked Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh the joys, my life had turned into a typical fairytale in less than 24 hours.

'Rose,' my mother stopped me from running to safety, 'last year, you fell out with Sarah McLaggen, and said you'd never be friends with her again.'

'Uh, well, we're friends again?' I put on a big fake smile, and started walking up the stairs, 'she got it for me as a sorry present for what happened between us.'

'Rose.' She said dangerously, and I stopped, 'I will ask one last time. Who got you that necklace? Tell the truth.'

'Can't I have any secrets?' I tried to get up the stairs.

'Rose!' Mum crossed her arms, 'You are lucky that I didn't ask you who gave that necklace to you in front of the whole family, so you will be decent enough to tell me who gave it to you, and you will tell me now.'

'I was right.' I said, 'I can't have any secrets, because in this family that's illegal.'

'Rose-'

'IT WAS SCORPIUS MALFOY!' I shouted at her, 'there I said it.'

My mothers' lips fell open to form a perfect O.

'Happy, now, just like everyone does in this family, you can tell everyone.' I ran up the stairs and flopped down on the bed, only to sit up again as someone tapped on the window, I looked over to see a shock of blonde hair on the top of a pair gorgeous grey eyes.

Scorpius.

**Another, if slightly late, chapter over, so my lovely readers, there is one more thing for you to do.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**And review if possible. :D**


End file.
